When time doesn't heal all wounds
by SamGreenhead
Summary: Who are the two girls, that comes in the ER staffs life? SUCKS on summeries, but please read and reviwe!;)Chapter 2's up! Click at my name for more info about next chapter!
1. Prologue

Hello! It's Samgreenhead who writes. blush Okay, this is my first fic EVER, but it's okay with flames! Then I may write better!;)  
  
Name; When time doesn't heal all wounds

Rating; PG, for stuff;)

Category; Supernatural/ Angst/ Humor (that's what my friends say!:D)

Disclaimer; I don't own ER, but I do own Ana and Anne!

A/N; Peter Benton is still there! I needed him, because... I won't tell you! hugs a Peter Benton doll I'm a Peter Benton-fan!

* * *

_When time doesn't heal all wounds_  
By: Samgreenhead  
  
Prologue  
  
The young girl tried to get out the bed. ''Please mum! Let me see my twins! Let me give them a name!'' she said, tears streaming. Her mother gave her a look, and gave her the two children in her arms. Two girls, one with grey eyes and one with blue-green eyes. The young girl smiled. Though she only was sixteen, she wanted to keep them. ''Mum, why can't we keep them?'' she said. Her mother gave her another of her looks, and the girl lowered her head. ''Your name is Anne'' she whispered to the girl with grey eyes. ''And you are Ana'' she whispered to the other. Her mother took the babies out of her arms, and walked out the room, leaving her daughter crying.


	2. 1 Angels Fall First

* * *

Chapter One: Angels fall first  
  
Abby Lockhart looked out through the window. It rained outside. Typical, for a Valentine's Day in Sweden. But she wasn't in Sweden; she was in the ER at Cook County General Hospital, Chicago, Illinois. Abby sighed, and the eyes looked over the waiting room. It was empty; accept a mother and her son, who seemed to have a 'stuck' rat on his finger (''I told you not to play with it!'' the mother said loudly). Abby smiled when she walked past them to the admit desk. Jerry looked very bored, and dr. Peter Benton played with a pen. When she looked around, she found out that a very familiar face wasn't there. ''Hey, where's Carter?'' she asked. Jerry gave her a look. ''Donno'' he said. ''He have a day off'' Kerry Weaver walked up to the admit desk. Peter looked up. ''Why can he have a day off, when I can't?'' he said, pointing with the pen at Kerry. Kerry gave him a treating look, and Abby smacked him over his head. Peter looked at them. ''What?'' he said. Abby sighed again. Sometimes Peter could not think. ''It's Valentine's Day'' she said. Peter looked confused. ''So, only because it's Valentine's Day...'' he began, and then became silent. He understand. ''Should he really be alone?'' he said instead. Kerry stared at him and said ''Don't you trust him?'' Abby looked at Peter with disbelief. Peter was maybe not always nice and so, but not trust Carter? Jerry laid his hand on Peter's forehead. ''He has no fever, I think''

* * *

_An angelface smiles to me _

_Under the headline of tragedy _

_That smile used to give me warmth _

_Farewell - no words to say _

_Beside the cross on your grave And those forever burning candles...  
_  
John Carter didn't feel the rain. The brown hair were all messed up, he hadn't have time to take care of it this morning. He was standing on a graveyard. Before him, there was a gravestone with the name Lucy Knight on.  
  
_Needed elsewhere _

_To remind us the shortness of our time _

_Tears laid for them _

_Tears of love, tears of fear Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows _

_Oh, Lord, why _

_The angels fall first?  
_  
Two years since she died. Carter's tears were blended in the rain. She had been an angel on earth. The world had lightened up around her. Carter fell to his knees.  
  
_Not relieved by thoughts of Shangri-La  
  
Nor enlightened by the lessons of Christ  
  
I'll never understand the meaning of the right  
  
Ignorance lead me into the light_  
  
He had lost her, and it was his own fault. Carter knew it. He felt it. His back hurting so much, but he didn't care. Why was he living?  
  
_Needed elsewhere _

_To remind us the shortness of our time _

_Tears laid for them _

_Tears of love, tears of fear _

_Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows _

_Oh, Lord, why _

_The angels fall first?  
_  
Carter felt like somebody watched him, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. But a hand laid on his shoulder. ''John...''  
  
_Sing me a song  
  
Of your beauty  
  
Of your kingdom  
  
Let the melodies of your harps  
  
Caress those whom we still need_  
  
Carter turned his head around, fast. But there was no one behind him. Carter shook his head. Now he though he heard Lucy's voice. Now he felt something that wasn't there anymore.  
  
_Yesterday we shook hands  
  
My friend  
  
Today a moonbeam lightens my path  
  
My guardian  
  
_Carter felt sick. No, he wasn't sick, the world was sick. The last thing he saw was blonde hair against the grey sky before everything went black.

* * *

Ops, it became a songfic there!smiles innocently Didn't mean that. Sorry!;) Okay, the song was Angels Fall First by Nightwish. Likes that song, it's so sad, and I likes sad songs!:) Know, weird!


	3. 2 Two copies of the dead

Chapter Two: Two copies of the dead  
  
Carter opened his eyes. He was in a room, he could tell it by the white ceiling. ''Are you awake?'' a voice said. It sounded familiar. ''Lucy?'' Carter whispered, and the one who sounded like Lucy chuckled. ''Sorry, but my name is Anne'' a girl came into sight. She had blonde hair, and grey eyes. She smiled. ''Sorry if you thought it was someone other!'' Anne said and Carter couldn't help it. He smiled widely.

* * *

Abby looked at the girl. Her blonde hair fell in waves over her back, and her blue-green eyes shined with something Abby had never seen. She reminded a lot of Lucy Knight. She wore a white shirt that reached to her knees, and a black t-shirt. Weird that she didn't freeze. The girl stared out into nothing. Abby thought she looked lonely and weak, and walked over to her. ''Hi!'' Abby said, and the girl looked up. ''Hi'' she whispered, and met Abby's eyes. For a second, Abby looked back and it felt like the girl saw her soul. Then the girl looked away. Abby felt that the girl should not talk if she didn't begin. ''So, what's your name?'' she asked. The girl muttered something. ''What did you say?'' Abby asked. The girls eyes were suddenly filled with tears. ''Ana''

* * *

Oh, a shortie! Sorry! smiles But now what will happen, what will happen? jumps up and down You'll have to wait and see!   
  
M-Chan16; Well, here's your chapter!;) Glad that you like this story! 


End file.
